Alec, Tu misión es enamorarla
by karengglez3
Summary: Aro desea que Renesmee forme parte de su clan, la única manera que lo cree posible es que se enamore de alguien del clan así que Alec es el elegido ¿ Alec la enamorara? Pasen y descubran lo :3
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee Cullen**

Mi vida era perfecta, tengo una familia que me amaba, mis padres son geniales al igual que mis tíos y de mis abuelitos ni se diga, aun vivíamos en Forks aunque nadie sabía que aun estábamos ahí sí que sabíamos escondernos mi abuelito trabajaba en Port Angeles, hoy mi tía Rosaline y Emmett salieron a cazar mi mamá y mi papá estaban en el piano, mi abuelita Esme estaba perdida en sus revistas de decoración, Alice y Jasper en Seattle y yo veía televisión cuando tocaron la puerta que raro nadie sabe que estamos aquí !

Nessie cariño quédate ahí es Félix Vulturi –dijo mi papá-Alice recibirá un buen regaño voy a abrir

Mi mama se fue conmigo de inmediato y el Vulturi este esta mega enorme casi como mi Emmett

Hola familia Cullen, Aro me ah mandado a darles la invitación de la boda de Jane y Demetri y una carta para la señorita Renesmee –que raro una carta para mi

Gracias Félix ahí estaremos si me las entregas-dijo mi papá con énfasis en "las" pero el solo le dio la invitación- Félix la carta también

Lo siento pero esta se la tengo que entregar personalmente a la señorita – se acerco a mi y me la dio de inmediato la tome- Aquí tiene señorita gracias – Ay me encanta es muy educado Nessie es un Vulturi dijo mi voz interna

Gracias –dije

Bueno eso es todo los esperamos en la boda – dicho eso se fue y la tensión también :D

En ese momento llego mi tía Alice gritando como loca – que hacia Félix aquí? Todos están bien?

Alice tranquila nos vinieron a invitar a la boda de Jane y Demetri –mi abuelita como siempre calmando la situación

Jane se casa! bendito sea Demetri – dijo mi tía Rosaline entrando con mi oso Emmett

Déjalos Rose tu que sabes tal vez Jane haga buenas chambas- jajajajjajaa Emmett como siempre relacionando todo con eso- Edward cuéntanos?

Vete a la mierda –mi mamá se enojó jajajaj esto es divertido

Nada de esto es divertido Renesmee-oh no soy Renesmee cuando se enojan por favor lee esa carta pueden creerlo le mandaron una carta personal a Nessie

Abri la carta y decía

**Estimadisima Renesmee Cullen:**

**Por motivos de la boda de Jane y Demetri queremos suplicarte que nos hagas el magnífico honor de tocar el piano junto a Alec ya que sabemos que lo haces muy bien, también queremos pedirte que te vengas a pasar un tiempo en el castillo ya que siempre ha sido nuestro deseo la paz entre el mundo vampírico y también conocerte mejor mi dulce Renesmee pero como quiero que tu familia vea mis buenas intenciones ya que estén aquí hablare con tus padres y toda tu familia. Los esperamos en 2 días si es que aceptas tocar ….**

**Deseando que así sea….**

** Aro Vulturi**

Termine de leerla y mi abuelito también ya había llegado y dijo

Conozco a Aro y no sé por qué creo que es honesto, Tal vez sea bueno para Nessie pasar un tiempo lejos y creo que quiere hacer algo bueno

Nessie quieres ir?- dijo mi mamá

Si mami creo que sería bueno pasar un tiempo con ellos tal vez pueda hacer amistades- dije muy segura de mi misma

Está bien mi amor quédate un tiempo allá y demuéstrales a los Vulturis que eres un ángel y a Alec hazlo polvo en el piano

**Alec Vulturi **

Mi vida no podría ser peor, mi hermana que era lo único que tengo en vida se iba a casar, y para colmo hoy habían llegado los Cullens al castillo y tenía que tocar con la híbrida la tal Renesmee afortunadamente no estuve cuando llegaron por que me fui a divertir por ahí digo soy hombre y tomando en cuenta el hecho que más del 90% de las vampiresas de la guardia han estado conmigo tenía que buscar nuevas experiencias en fin soy irresistible , ahora tenía que ir a ensayar con la hibrida genial, cuando llegue a la sala de música su olor me embargo era una dulce mezcla de fresas, vainilla y sangre muy provocadora entre y era cierto lo que dicen es sumamente hermosa como jamás me imagine que lo fuera muy bella y con un cuerpazo de diosa me acerque y dije

Hola soy Alec

Hola yo soy Renesmee pero me puedes decir Nessie así me dicen todos – dijo con esa voz tan suave

Bueno Nessie vamos a ensayar

Y así empezamos a tocar valla la hibrida si que sabe tocar el piano me seguía el ritmo de las notas a la perfección y se sabía todas las canciones me sorprendió lo bien que lo hicimos

Valla Nessie sí que tocas bien no pensé que lo hicieras tan bien-dije digo era la verdad

Gracias Alec tú también tocas de maravilla ¿Cuándo aprendiste?- ay chulita te dejare con la boca abierta

Yo aprendí a tocar tiempo después de que los inventaron así que he visto su evolución- dije sonriéndole si nena soy sexy- y tú?

Yo aprendí tiempo antes de que quisieran matarme-dijo la muy cínica todavía que le perdonamos la vida

Oh si lo recuerdo cuando eras un indefenso bebé- tómala Cullen

Y tú eras a no perdón eres un sádico, loco y maldito! –Qué carácter es la guerra híbrida

Yo que tu híbrida controlaría lo que digo porque no me quieres ver enojado se te olvida niña tonta que soy más poderoso que tu

Sabes Alec si soy una híbrida pero llena de amor de una familia maravillosa y tu no tienes nada en la vida y prefiero ser una asquerosa híbrida a ser un vampiro poderoso como tu y tener el corazón vacío que tienes

Dicho eso se fue la niña hecha una furia maldita y mil veces maldita pero me las pagara muy caro….


	2. Chapter 2: La boda, Alec tu misión

**Renesmee Cullen**

El día de la boda llego afortunadamente seria la última vez que tocaría con Alec después de la pelea nos limitábamos a tocar y Aro estuvo en algunos ensayos , todas las Vulturis y las Cullens nos arreglábamos en un mismo cuarto raro pero cierto en los 3 días que llevaba aquí ya había hecho algunas amistades una de ellas era Jane quien diría que puede ser amable dice mi mamá que el amor la está transformando pero me agrada igual Heidi y  
Chelsea y como ya todas estaban listas menos Alice porque ella estaba peinando y maquillando a Jane decidí ir a ayudar

-Tía tu ponte guapa yo me encargo- al parecer era o que Alice necesitaba ya que se fue de inmediato

-Gracias Nessie porque vas a tocar en mi boda y estas ayudándome eres un mendigo amor- awwww Jane

-Jane tu también lo eres al principio solo quería demostrar lo buena que soy pero ahora lo hago por ti que creo que seremos grandes amigas lástima que solo estaré 3 meses aquí y tu te iras de luna de miel-eso era malo ya que hasta ahora con la que mejor me llevo es con Jane

-Si chula pero yo solo me voy 2 semanas así que no te libras de mi pero ahora ayúdame con el vestido

Jane se veía realmente hermosa y en eso llego el ser más despreciable del mundo Alec Vulturi

-Alec ay al fin llegas pensé que ya habías matado a Dem – le dijo jane a su hermano como era posible que fueran hermanos si este es un ca^^^^n

-Créeme que ganas no me faltan pero eres tan feliz desde que estas con el que jamás destruiría tu felicidad

Yo sobraba ahí así que me adelante y me fui al piano la decoración del castillo era hermosa, los invitados empezaron a llegar casi todos los vampiros del mundo estaban ahí, la ceremonia fue de lo más romántica que pudo existir y la fiesta WOW jamás me había divertido tanto en la vida baile, cante, toque el piano, los Vulturis saben cómo divertirse…. Al día siguiente bueno realmente no se a qué hora me dormí me vestí digo no saldría con el vestido que traía ayer, me puse un pantalón negro con una blusa melón y chamarra negra , me fui a la sala de tronos y ahí estaba mi familia y los Vulturi despidiendo a Jane y Dem mi mamá corrió a abrazarme

-Mi amor ya nos vamos te extrañaremos mucho, llámanos diario, te amo

-Si mami lo hare no te preocupes estaré bien

-Enana no me olvides- dijo Emmett diablos no tendrá con quien hacer bromas

- Oso solo estaré lejos 3 meses no toda la vida, mantenme informada de las bromas que hagas

Y así me llenaron de besos y abrazos realmente los amo y se fueron en eso Aro dijo

-Mi lindísima Renesmee es un placer que pases aquí los siguientes 3 meses, todo lo que necesites díselo a Alec el se encargara de atenderte y te enseñara el castillo y Volterra, ahora quiero hablar con Alec en privado por favor retírense

Mendigo Aro weon ! Ahora resulta que tendré de niñera a ese tonto agggg

**Alec Vulturi**

Maldición ahora seré niñero y de la estúpida híbrida

-Alec, hijo te tengo una misión muy pero muy importante

-Dígame amo que necesita?-aggggg

- Sencillo Alec muy sencillo quiero que enamores a Renesmee Cullen la quiero en la guardia tiene la facultad de clonar y quedarse para sí misma cualquier don tiene todos los dones de su familia incluso los de la guardia lo vi en su mente cuando llego ella es muy poderosa Alec y la quiero conmigo y sé que solo lo hará si se enamora de alguien y quiero que tú lo hagas enamórala haz que se quede aquí –ahora si se le boto la canica a Aro enamorar a la hibrida

- Mi amo creo que esto es una locura por si no se dio cuenta la hibrida y yo nos llevamos fatal yo no puedo enamorarla el amor no existe para mi

-Alec , Alec esa es tu misión tu solo haz que ella te ame para que se quede aquí no importa si tu no la amas hazlo por la guardia por mi que soy como tu padre y tu eres el hijo que nunca tuve hazlo – me jodio tiene razón aparte seria una gran venganza

-Está bien amo lo hare

-Ese es mi chico ahora te puedes retirar

Ahora si Cullen pagaras por lo que dijiste pero como diablos hare que me ames….


	3. Chapter 3: Perdóname Nessie

**Alec Vulturi**

Amarme ella tiene que amarme, pero por dónde empezar eso es lo difícil si ni la palabra nos dirigimos desde aquel día en el que discutimos, ohhh si puedo pedirle disculpas claro soy un maldito genio y después ofrecerle ir a dar un paseo por Volterra, así que me dirigí a su habitación y toque la puerta su cara cuando la abrió fue de fotografía frunció el ceño de una manera tan sensual y dijo

-Que quieres Alec?

-Pedirte disculpas Nessie, fui un idiota al decirte todas esas cosas tan horribles, me sentí tan mal por haberme atrevido no soy el sádico que crees- las palabras más hipócritas que eh dicho –

-Pues no te creo Alec – niña tonta!

- Si hay algo que pudiera hacer, para que tú me creas lo hare por favor Nessie no puedo con esta culpa- y el Óscar al mejor actor es para…Alec Vulturi

-Realmente quieres que te perdone?-ay nena ya estas cayendo

-Claro Nessie es lo que más deseo-puse carita de perrito

-Pues necesito ir de compras y no sé dónde están aquí los centros comerciales tengo aquí muy poca ropa y pocos zapatos lo necesito si quieres que te perdone, te quiero aquí mañana a las 10 am puntual ok, hasta mañana – y me cerró la puerta en la cara

Llevarla de compras eso será fácil que tanto me llevara 2 horas, ay Nessie no sabes las que pasaras

**Renesmee Cullen**

Juro que lo que acaba de pasar no me lo esperaba ni en un millón de años Alec Vulturi pidiéndome disculpas era la cosa más rara que jamás me hubiese imaginado presenciar pero no te será nada fácil mi querido Alec mañana tendrás tu merecido por tratarme tan mal, en la tarde me dedique a leer un rato después me dormí me desperté y eran las 8 am así que me di una buena ducha, me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa gris de manga larga y botas converse negras, me deje el cabello suelto y me maquille no me veía mal ¡ no vas a ligar ! dijo mi molesta conciencia aunque realmente no podía negarlo Alec es guapo que digo guapo esta hermoso el wey, alto como me encantan los hombres, y a juzgar por el traje debe de tener un buen cuerpo pero no él no es para mí digo si me gusta pero no yo jamás estaré con un Vulturi y mucho menos con Alec, aparte solo tengo 19 años digo no es para que esté pensando en eso quiero disfrutar de mis padres, de mi familia que es lo que más amo, vi el reloj 9:58 , dos minutos Alec tienes 2 minutos para tocar esa maldita puerta los conté mentalmente y justo dieron las 10 y tocaban mi puerta abrí y ahí estaba

-Hola Nessie te traje esto para que veas mi buena intención –me dio un ramo de rosas rojas mi favoritas, unos chocolates y un oso de peluche, aiiiin en verdad quiere disculparse solo por eso me tardare media hora menos

-Hola Alec gracias es hermoso, por cierto así me gusta que seas puntual – deje las cosas que me había dado en mi cama tome y bolso – nos vamos

-Si Nessie

Llegamos al garaje y ahí estaba cinco BMW de última generación también seis Audis , cuatro Ferraris , un volvo como el de mi papá, dos mercedes de súper lujo , dos camaros mega deportivos, tres camioneta familiar y como 15 motocicletas valla que tienen coches y yo que creía que nosotros éramos exagerarados en ese aspecto

-Así que Alec cuál es tu coche?- que sea un Ferrari por fis siempre eh querido uno pero mi papá dice que sería un peligro en mis manos

-Es una sorpresa hermosa- HERMOSA no te ruborices Ness - ¿Qué coche refieres?

-Ferrari obviamente – me estoy poniendo nerviosa que me pasa

-Entonces ese vámonos

Nos dirigimos al flamante Ferrari rojo el clima era perfecto para que los vampiros salieran, cosa que me ayudara, Alec condujo por Volterra si que es hermosa llegamos al centro comercial ahora si Alec pagaras ….


	4. Chapter 4: Solo por el Ferrari

**Alec Vulturi**

Maldigo la hora en la que esta aberración de la naturaleza nació, maldigo la hora en la que Aro la invito al castillo, y aun mas maldigo la hora en la que Aro me encomendó a enamorarla, ¿Por qué? llevaba las últimas 8 horas llevándola de un lado a otro, yendo y viniendo a dejar bolsas a mi coche, tuve que soportar un berrinche porque le dije que ese vestido no le quedaba bien, tuve que pasarle millones de prendas y ninguna le gustaba, tuve que escucharla mas de 45 minutos hablar sobre las de que maldito color comprar la maldita blusa y termino llevándose las dos, tuve que entrar a una tienda de ropa intima femenina y soportar a otra maldita mujer diciéndome que era un pervertido al estar ahí , y eso no fue el colmo lo peor de todo fue que tuve que comer una estúpida hamburguesa o como se llame esa porquería por que la niña no quería que solo la vieran comer a ella y lo peor es que apenas eran las 6 de la tarde su maldita voz me distrajo

-Aleeeec crees seriamente que el amarillo me sienta bien-dijo la muy desvergonzada con la blusa de dicho color como si me importara el color que usa

-Te queda de maravilla Nessie- traducido en ya cállate y apúrate

-Eres un gran mentiroso- Ay nooooo ya vamos a empezar otra vez- Esto me sienta horrible solo lo dices porque ya te fastidie y eso es porque en verdad no quieres que te disculpe eres un mentiroso-esta vez se lució porque está llorando

- No Nessie no es eso por favor linda no llores lo dije porque para mí todos los colores te quedan bien – la palabra linda era la única que era cierta tenía que admitirlo la hibrida tiene lo suyo- te lo dije tu perdón es lo que más me importa en este momento

- Bueno te voy a creer pero tú crees que me quede bien el animal print- que mierdas es eso – porque muero por un vestido así pero no sé si se me vea bien ¿tú crees que me quede?

- Te quedara de maravilla – espero y se calle esa maldita boca que tiene

-Ok me los probare

Fue por unos vestidos y lo entendí el animal print es ropa inspirada en los leopardos o tigres como fui tan idiota en no deducirlo salió con uno y otra vez empezó el suplicio

-Alec crees que sea animal print decente o de zorra?- tú eres eso una maldita Zorra jodona

-Creo que es decente?- una escena no por favooor

-Eres un tonto Alec! Me siento una zorra con esto! Me acabas de decir prácticamente zorra! Y así quieres que te perdone?- esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya no la soportaría

- Renesmee yo no sé de ropa de mujer entiendes! Yo solo me visto de negro, azul marino, café o gris y muy raramente rojo así que no sé cómo consideres que sea un animal print zorra o decente por favor decide eso solo eso tu misma

- No tenías por qué hablarme así solo quería tu opinión- otra vez las lágrimas enserio ella es así o lo hace para fastidiarme "la segunda idiota" dijo mi conciencia se metió hecha una furia al probador y a los pocos segundos salió con la ropa que traía al principio, se llevó ese maldito vestido y la blusa amarilla – Ya quiero regresar al castillo – gracias al cielo se apiadaron de mi

Llegamos a mi coche y obviamente era un deportivo no tenía mucho espacio para la cantidad tan enorme de ropa que traía ahora esa sería el problema

-¿Alec te molestaría que me manejara tu coche de aquí al castillo? – lo que me faltaba

-Si-le di las llaves y me tuve que acomodar como pude entre las malditas bolsas

Llegamos al castillo y tuve que ir a su alcoba y regresar 12 veces por la cantidad de ropa y zapatos que compro cuando termine dijo

-Gracias Alec eres encantador y estas perdonado solo por dejarme manejar tu Ferrari-solo por el Ferrari me tuvo como su pen^^^^ô mas de 8 horas y lo único que valía fue que manejo por 10 minutos el Ferrari

- Gracias a ti por perdonarme- dije soy un hipócrita realmente pero ahora va la mía – Nessie puedo hacer algo?

-Depende de…- no la deje continuar pues la bese, tiernamente claro, sus labios eran tan suaves y se acomodaban tan bien con los míos estaba respondiéndome, la bese más rápido disfrutándonos nos separamos y dijo

-tengo que dormir hasta mañana- me fui

Esta está a punto de caer…..

**Renesmee Cullen**

Nunca había disfrutado tanto de un día hacerle a Alec todo lo que duende Alice nos hacia fue genial jaajajajja no se como se me ocurría tanta cosa en verdad pero lo que realmente disfrute fue el beso Dios no sé qué paso en ese momento una conexión mágica entre él y yo espero y nunca me arrepienta de esto que estoy empezando a sentir ojala y Alec también lo sienta…..

**Hola! A todas aquellas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia muchísimas gracias, espero que les guste y la pongan dentro de sus favoritas eso me haría muy feliz así como que me dejen su opinión , gracias este es mi primer fic en esta pagina! Atte: su fiel servidora Karen **


	5. Chapter 5: Flores y Chocolates

**Renesmee Cullen**

Era de noche y no podía dormir, solo pensaba en el beso que nos dimos Alec y yo, ¿es probable que solo con un beso ames a alguien? Mi mama me conto que se había enamorado de mi papá antes de cualquier contacto físico y eso incluía besos, si había besado antes a algunos novios que tuve en Forks pero nunca como este beso en este algo dentro de mi despertó, algo que me era imposible explicar, y ahora me sentía realmente confundida vi el reloj y aun eran las 4 am decidí que escucharía música, me puse los audífonos y la primera canción que sonó fue "Hold on" de Michael Bublé amaba esta canción y al momento pensé en Alec en que el me dedicara esta canción en que el me dijera que lo abrazara y que nunca lo dejara, ¿Alec sería capaz de sentir amor por alguien? Esa era otra gran incógnita pues según se él era un mujeriego, un hombre así no ama a nadie, pero por otro lado estaba la manera tan dulce que se dirigía a Jane "Es su hermana idiota" gracias conciencia tu eres un gran apoyo y otro asunto era que no me recrimino ni en lo más mínimo todo lo que le hice en el centro comercial por el contrario me beso , su insistencia porque lo perdonara tal vez y si sentía algo por mi mientras que Whitney Houston cantaba "Run to you" no tenía caso hacerme falsas ilusiones de algo que no se si pasara en una de esas solo Alec quiere que seamos amigos y o quería llevarme a la cama o tal vez tenia curiosidad de saber que tal besamos las Cullen o ay ya no sé qué pensar, todos los hombres son unos redomados asnos , y me dormí cuando me di cuenta eran las 10 am, así que me levante de la cama las últimas horas se me pasaron volando, me di un buen baño que relajo por completo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, me vestí con un pantalón crema y una blusa coral, cuando Salí del baño ayyy Dios había un mega ramo de Rosas con gama del blanco al rojo que formaban un corazón tome la nota y tenía una caligrafía aún más bella que la de mi papa decía así

Linda Renesmee:

Gracias por sanar la poca alma que me queda al otorgarme tu perdón

Alec

También había una enorme caja de chocolates que estaba en las flores al igual tenían una nota:

Son pocos los sabores que recuerdo pero ni el sabor del chocolate se iguala al de tus labios…..

Alec

Mi corazón se puso como loco jamás me habían dicho tales cosas y tan dulces y e percate que en mi cama había otra caja la abrí y había un vestido rojo muy pero muy hermoso con zapatillas a juego y otra nota

Te espero con esto puesto a las 8 pm en la recepción ¡no falles! Te tengo una sorpresa bellísima Renesmee

Enserio un hombre puede ser así de romántico a pesar de ser un mujeriego "tal vez solo intenta ser amable" o tal vez siente algo por mi …

**Alec Vulturi**

Estaba muy tranquilo en mi cuarto cuando se me ocurrió la magnifica idea de en primera dejarle un ramo de flores, segunda unos chocolates y la tercera que fue como Dem consigio ser novio de Jane fue llevándola al teatro, era un genio el problema es que eran las jodidas 9 : 30 de las mañana como conseguiría todo eso, recordé una florería que no la cierran nunca claro genio ahí ve fui por mi auto y de inmediato fui a aquel lugar y ahí estaba la ridiculez más grande del mundo un ramo floral con rosas en diferentes tonos formando un corazón este era perfecto así que lo compre, después fui a comprar unos chocolates, cuando era humano me gustaba mucho , después regrese al castillo y fui al closet de Jane y saque un vestido que le regale que nunca le gusto era rojo muy bello pero a Jane no le gusto y unas zapatillas a juego que tampoco no le gustaron, en las flores puse una nota que decia:

Linda Renesmee:

Gracias por sanar la poca alma que me queda al otorgarme tu perdón

Alec

Jaja realmente soy un buen actor en los chocolates escribí:

Son pocos los sabores que recuerdo pero ni el sabor del chocolate se iguala al de tus labios…..

Alec

Y hoy le pediría que fuera mi novia ¬¬ en la caja del vestido y los zapatos escribí:

Te espero con esto puesto a las 8 pm en la recepción ¡no falles! Te tengo una sorpresa bellísima Renesmee

Fui a su habitación y para mi buena suerte se estaba bañando acomode todo a la perfeccion ahora solo queda esperar….


End file.
